Afraid to die
by Statice-Law
Summary: Ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire de Kise, personne ne le savait. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse tomber le masque devant son capitaine ? Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin d'être rassuré ? Etant-il encore l'enfant effrayé qu'il avait été...?


**Titre : Afraid to die**

 **Auteur :** **Statice-Law**

 **Résumé :** **Ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire de Kise, personne ne le savait. Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse tomber le masque devant son capitaine ? Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin d'être rassuré ? Etant-il encore l'enfant effrayé qu'il avait été...?**

 **Pairing :** **Kasamatsu x Kise**

 **Disclaimer :** **Mis à part de VAGUES O.C, rien ne m'appartient. Malheureusement...**

 **Rating :** **K**

 **Words :** **1 731 mots**

* * *

-Je ne veux pas mourir...

-Pardon ?

Kasamatsu releva la tête vers Kise, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit de son senpai, regardant le plafond avec des yeux vides.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, répéta doucement Ryouta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes crétin ? Bien sûr que tu vas pas mourir.

-Un jour, si.

-T'as seize ans abrutis, t'as largement le temps !

Yukio ne comprenait pas ce qui passait par la tête de son cadet, et il se fit la remarque que s'il n'avait pas été assis par terre contre son lit, il aurait facilement frappé le pauvre blond.

-Mais un jour je vais mourir, continua Kise. Et je ne veux pas...

Le brun soupira, referma son livre de cours et se tourna pour faire face à Kise. Le blond leva une main au dessus de sa tête, tendue vers le plafond, et il la ferma doucement avant de la rouvrir.

-Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais t'es pas normal Kise... Déjà tu t'invites chez moi sans rien demandé...

-Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller... souffla doucement Ryouta.

-T'as un apparte je te rappelle.

-Je ne veux pas... Etre seul...

Kasamatsu serra les dents et examina avec un peu plus de précision le visage de son cadet. Il se rappelait encore son air abattu lorsqu'il avait été lui ouvrir la porte il y avait de cela quatre heure. Plus que son absence notoire d'émotions dans le regard, c'était son manque de conversation qui avait frappé Yukio. Il n'avait cependant posé aucune question et avait simplement repris ses révisions avec un blond muet allongé à côté de lui.

-Kise, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il après un soupir.

Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes, il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir son cadet dans cet état. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, et il ne trouvait même pas le courage de le frapper.

-Mon père m'a appelé...

-Ah ? Je croyais que tu avais perdu le contact avec lui...

-C'était le cas...

La voix de Ryouta était posée. Trop posée. Il était trop calme pour que ce soit normal. N'importe qui n'aurait vu qu'une personne un peu déprimée, mais Yukio connaissait trop bien Kise pour ne pas remarquer toute la douleur qui brillait dans son regard. La peur tendait ses muscles, et il voyait bien que si sa respiration était calme, c'était uniquement parce que son cadet s'efforçait d'inspirer et d'expirer doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-M'annoncer que ma mère était morte...

Kasamatsu cessa de bouger, il lui semblait même qu'il avait cessé de respirer, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement.

-Quoi...?

-Ma mère... Est morte...

Une larme glissa tranquillement le long de la joue de Kise, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, aucun bruit ne lui échappa, son regard était toujours aussi vide. Comme s'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur. Comme s'il était mort en même temps que sa mère. Malgré les bavardages incessants du blond, Yukio ne connaissait pas vraiment la situation familiale de son cadet. Il savait ce qu'il avait à savoir, et c'était bien tout. Mais derrière les silences de Ryouta et ses changements de sujet lorsqu'il était question de la famille, le capitaine de Kaijo avait rapidement compris qu'il y avait quelque chose que son As voulait cacher. Quelque chose qu'il voulait à tout prix étouffer.

Il se mit à genoux, se retrouvant assez grand pour essuyer la joue de son joueur, et il laissa ses doigts trainer sur sa peau plus pâle que d'habitude sans réelle intention de l'enlever. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que Kise recherchait toujours ? Le contact ? Quand il était heureux, faussement triste, déçu, réellement triste, épuisé, en pleine forme... Il sautait toujours sur les gens à la recherche d'un câlin, et Yukio se dit que c'était son devoir d'être là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait réellement besoin.

-Kise... Si tu veux parler, tu peux.

Le regard doré et éteint de son cadet se tourna vers lui, alors que de nouvelles larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Le brun soupira et se remit péniblement sur ses jambes, avant de s'assoir sur le matelas, près du corps de son camarade.

-Je t'écoute.

Kise le regarda quelques instants, une pointe d'incompréhension et d'hésitation ranimant soudain son regard. Puis il ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté, ses abdominaux appuyé contre le bas du dos de Kasamatsu alors qu'il pliait ses jambes pour que ses genoux touchent l'une des cuisses de son ainé, et qu'il courbait le haut de son dos pour que son front entre en contact avec son autre jambe. La main de Yukio trouva naturellement le chemin des cheveux de son cadet qu'il s'appliqua à caresser, et il attendit en silence, regardant simplement ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien se mettre à trembler sous la force de tous les sentiments qu'il refoulait.

-Je... Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis... Deux ans...

Sans avoir besoin de les voir, Kasamatsu devina les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles de son ami. Il soupira et secoua doucement la tête. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, c'était indéniable. Mais qui aimait voir un de ses camarades pleurer ? Il accentua sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le touché qu'il avait sur les cheveux de Ryouta, et il le laissa se calmer.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il finalement.

-Je... Je n'arrive même plus... A me souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle m'a sourit...

Se repliant encore un peu plus sur lui-même, Kise respira à plein poumon l'odeur de son ainé. Il redevenait l'enfant terrifié qu'il avait été avant de quitter le foyer familial. Il avait l'impression de ressentir encore le poids des reproches de son père sur ses épaules, des pleures de sa mère qu'il pouvait entendre derrière la porte de sa chambre, des cris de ses sœurs ainées lorsqu'elles essayaient de prendre sa défense en se dressant contre leur père...

-Kise, ça va aller...

Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond s'était mis à haleter difficilement, l'impact de tous ces souvenirs était plus important que tout ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer. Il ne voulait plus être ce garçon qui avait peur du monde extérieur et qui restait parfois enfermé dans sa chambre pendant trois jours sans sortir et sans manger. Il ne voulait plus...

-Je suis là.

Kasamatsu le força à quitter sa position fœtale et il l'allongea avec précaution sur le dos, ses deux mains bien à plat de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Regarde-moi Kise.

-Senpai...

Un sanglot secoua la poitrine du plus jeune, et Yukio dû faire un effort surhumain pour maintenir un visage à la fois dur et compréhensif. S'apitoyer sur le sort de son cadet n'arrangerait rien, il avait besoin d'être guidé, d'être tiré vers le haut, pas de stagner dans un océan de pitié qui le ferait inexorablement couler.

-Arrête de réfléchir. Tu dois te reposer, tu dois penser à autre chose, si tu veux parler je suis là, mais je t'interdis de te morfondre, c'est clair ?

-C'est dur senpai... couina Ryouta.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Il posa calmement son front contre celui du blond et ferma les yeux.

-Concentre-toi sur ma respiration et inspire en même temps que moi.

-Je ne...

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Le plus grand déglutit difficilement, ravalant ses sanglots, et il ferma les yeux. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son ainé contre son visage, et il essaya de se focaliser sur ça. Mais le visage dégouté de son père flottait toujours quelque part dans son esprit, et lorsqu'il s'imposait à lui, des frissons nerveux et presque terrifié le secouaient. La voix à la fois dur et patiente de Yukio le détournait rapidement de tout cela, le ramenant au monde réel, jusqu'à la prochaine crise. Et cela dura pendant de longues minutes, Kasamatsu faisait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve, reposant calmement à quatre patte au dessus de son cadet, ne se souciant absolument pas de ses parents ou de ses petits-frères qui pouvaient débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Hm...

-Bien...

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, tombant sur le visage de Ryouta, encore légèrement crispé par la peur et la douleur. De petites larmes étaient encore présentes au coin de ses yeux mais ne semblaient pas vouloir tomber.

-Si tu veux dormir ici ce soir, tu peux, ça ne gênera pas mes parents. En plus mes frangins t'aiment bien.

Le blond releva doucement ses paupières, dévoilant ses iris ambres noyées dans un maelstrom d'émotions que jamais Yukio aurait imaginé croiser dans les yeux de son joueur. N'était-ce pas son devoir d'ainé et de capitaine de le préserver de tout ça ? Il pouvait l'avouer, il prenait peut-être Kise pour un petit-frère aussi. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait avec ses deux véritables frères lorsque ces derniers étaient effrayés : il l'embrassa calmement sur le front après avoir dégagé les mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient.

-Dors, t'en as besoin. Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras.

Kise le fixa, légèrement incrédule, et de nouvelles larmes menacèrent de couler.

-Senpai...

Kasamatsu reprit sa position initiale, adossé au lit, assis par terre.

-Repose-toi crétin. Je te réveillerai pour manger.

Le blond resta quelques instants sans bouger, à regarder le plafond, puis il se tourna pour regarder son capitaine qui lui tournait le dos, et timidement, comme l'enfant apeuré qu'il était redevenu, il laissa sa main courir sur les draps jusqu'à pendre dans le vide, non loin du cou de son senpai. Quant à savoir ce qu'il attendait... Il n'en avait tout simplement aucune idée. Il attendait juste, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il sursauta presque lorsque les doigts tièdes de Yukio se refermèrent sur ses phalanges.

-Je suis là...

Kise ferma doucement les yeux, une dernière larme glissant doucement sur sa joue. Il avait peur de mourir, mais Yukio tenait cette peur à distance. Alors tant qu'il était là, tout irait bien non...? Il voulait vraiment le croire. Il le voulait désespérément.


End file.
